


The Usual Position

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, Kink, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Temperature Play, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The text had come at 9am exactly, for Barry knew when Ross would be getting up.<br/>He made it his business to know everything about Ross.</p><p>Rubberdoop, dom/sub relationship, pain slut!Ross.</p><p>If you are a Grump, related to the Grumps or in any way affiliated with the real Game Grumps, please do not read this. This is wank fodder, pure and simple, written for others to enjoy. I only write fanfiction about those who have said it's okay to do so, and I try and keep it out of the tags on different websites. In return, please don't...humiliate me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual Position

The position that Ross waited in wasn't exactly uncomfortable, though he was sure it looked it. Knelt on the floor, face down so that his forehead touched the carpet, his arms stretched out in front of him. He was entirely naked, which brought a sense of vulnerability to the situation, as did the fact that his ass was stuck straight up in the air. Dan was Grumping, and so Ross hadn't bothered to lock Barry's door as he usually would – in fact, he had left it a crack open. He was already erect, staring at the carpet and wondering exactly what Barry was planning on doing to him. The text had come at 9am exactly, for Barry knew when Ross would be getting up.

He made it his business to know everything about Ross.

_My room, 1PM. Be waiting for me. Dan'll be out. Usual position._

At first, Ross had very much topped from the bottom. Barry had been a reluctant top – the first time Ross had moaned, “Oh...spank me, Barry...” during sex, Barry had responded,

“Won't that hurt you?”

Barry was no longer so pure.

* * *

 

When the door slammed open, Ross knew better than to jump. Barry crossed the room and stood just behind Ross, one of his feet carelessly kicking Ross' leg as he did so. Ross smiled into the carpet. Today would be rough, then.

“Look at you.” Barry spoke softly, but Ross couldn't miss the revulsion in his voice. He shivered as Barry leant forward and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. “You slut.”

Ross was grinning. After a couple of years, Barry knew exactly what to say and do to work him up, to make him a horny mess. As Barry spoke, he dared look up and reply,

“Takes one to know one, Barry.”

The response was instantaneous. Barry pushed down on Ross' neck, his face grinding into the carpet, before moving to Ross' side and slamming his hand down across the presented ass. Ross gasped, but continue to smile. _Yes_.

“You disgust me.”

Then, suddenly, things began to happen very quickly. Barry tightened his grip on Ross' neck and yanked him up, Ross stumbling as he was forced onto his feet. His face was pink, both from arousal and from being pressed onto the floor, and his cock was rock hard. A pink handprint was blossoming over his ass where Barry had spanked him, and his breathing was becoming heavy from arousal already. Barry removed his grip on Ross' neck before grabbing his upper arm instead, tugging him to the bed and forcing him to kneel in the centre.

“Put your arms out.”

* * *

 

It took less than a minute to bind Ross' arms to the bed, his position mirroring that which he had assumed on the floor but his arms yanked upwards instead of stretched downwards. His muscles were tense as he awaited Barry's next move, wondering whether the man would pleasure him or beat him, restrain him further or kiss him, fig him or gently massage him. He didn't have to wait long. After a few moments a blindfold was slipped gently over his eyes and tied behind his head. Immediately, Ross was more conscious of the different sensations he felt – the slight breeze on his bare skin, the soft duvet pressing into his knees, the odd, taut sensation in his armpits where he was yanked up. He hadn't been a big fan of bondage, when they first tried it. Now, it was a fine art, and the strange sense of nervous tension that came about when he was restricted just served to arouse him further.

“Are you ready?” Barry asked, resting a hand on the small of Ross' back. Once more, Ross smiled to himself. Even in the role of the controlling dom, Barry checked on him regularly, giving him a break or slowing things down if he needed it. Ross rarely did – he was, in his own words, an absolute slut for pain. Barry's hand withdrew, and a moment later Ross heard the spark of a match being lit. Utter silence reigned over the room for a few moments, before Ross arched his back and let a hiss escape his lips. Something warm had splattered onto his back, a little warmer than was comfortable but not so hot as to burn him. Candle wax. Barry certainly knew how to please a man. What came next, however, Ross didn't expect – something very cold and wet swooping over the warm, waxy skin, making him arch his back again, gripping his bound hands into fists. Ice! That was new! Barry smiled as he saw Ross tense at the sudden change in temperature, his back arching up towards the foreign sensations. The wax hardened quite quickly against his skin, aided by the cold water that ran over it from the ice cube that Barry was holding. Once Ross was secured, Barry had nipped outside to where he'd left his various supplies. He was planning a nice, long session, where Ross would be reduced to an over-aroused wreck long before he actually came. Barry took a moment to watch Ross, to really look at his slim, shivering body, before swiping the ice over the nape of his neck and then immediately dribbling more wax onto it. Ross jumped at the sudden change in temperature, the soothing chill of the ice so quickly followed by the almost unbearably warm wax.

“Do you like that? Being in pain?”

Ross mumbled something back, pressing his face down. It wasn't the sensation of the ice and wax that had gotten him, though it did help, it was more the feeling of being totally in Barry's control. Suddenly, a cold, damp hand pushed into his hair, yanking his head up.

“Louder.”

“Yes...”

“You're a slut.” Barry whispered, smiling when Ross shivered. “You should be punished.”

* * *

The candle solidified quite quickly after being blown out – it was one specifically designed for temperature play, and so naturally burned at lower temperatures than normal candles. Barry glanced into the bowl of ice, and found a chunk that was completely unmelted, about as wide as two fingers put together and of a similar length and breadth. Ross was twisting around on the bed, attempting to see what was going on despite his blindfold, but was unsuccessful. He did, however, hear the clinking of ice against china as Barry scooped up the desired piece.

Then, suddenly, there was a burning cold pressure against his asshole, which Barry had not yet attended to, as the piece of ice was pushed in. The result was instantaneous: his asshole contracted around the ice, holding it in, and cool water began to dribble down to the back of his ballsack, a contrast to the heat of his rock-hard cock. Moments later, another surprise came when he felt something drag gently up his back, still with dribbles of wax dried onto it. Ross had enough experience to recognize it as a flogger, a rather intense object made of strands of real leather. Ross had scoffed at floggers before experiencing Barry's, thinking of them as implements used by inexperienced following the 50 Shades of Grey trend. Now, he knew better. The strands could work him into a frenzy, dragging gently over his cock, between his thighs, across the soles of his feet. Then, it would savagely slam down across his back or buttocks, leaving thin red marks and, if Barry put in enough strength, slight welts.

“Are you ready?” Barry asked again, smirking as Ross squirmed from the ice. Ross nodded, desperate for more stimulation. He wanted to come badly already, but he knew from experience that if Barry chose to do so, he could keep him going for hours. Moments later, the flogger landed across his buttocks, making him lurch forwards. A couple of the tips had caught the back of his ballsack, stinging fiercely but making the urge to come strengthen. Barry had complete control over him, as proved moments later when it landed again, making him push forwards so hard that the end of his dick slammed against the bed, the first bit of real stimulation it had received in a while. A breathy moan escaped from Ross as the sudden contact, and unable to stop himself, he thrusted forwards again, desperate for the contact.

“No!” Barry barked, making Ross jump violently. “You're like a dog. No self control. If you do that again, you'll regret it.”

Deciding to obey (for Barry did have nastier implements in his arsenal than just the flogger, ones which would leave his ass bruised, something which was hard to explain while recording Steam Train when questioned as to why he couldn't sit still), Ross curved himself back again, his cock dangling downwards but not touching the bed. Two more lashes of the flogger landed in quick succession, making Ross cry out but keep his back resolutely arched away from the back, no matter how desperate he was to rut and thrust and come. As a reward, Barry reached out and gently stroked the back of his cock, feeling the cool dampness from the melting ice cube as well as the heat of arousal radiating from the dick. Ross practically whined, pushing himself back to Barry's touch.

“What's wrong?” Barry asked, not used to such... _pathetic_ noises escaping his lover.

“Finish me off, Barry, please.”

Barry laughed. “Not just yet.”

With that, he removed his hand from the cock, ignoring Ross' noises of protest, before picking the flogger back up and smashing it down across Ross' ass, smiling at the red marks which took several moments to appear, so severe they were. By the time he was done, Ross would be a bruised, whimpering mess.

* * *

 

If Ross had reacted strongly to Barry reaching out and gently touching his cock, the moan that came out of him when he felt a tongue tease his asshole (for the ice had fully melted now) was that of an animal. He loved having his asshole played with, with anything from ginger to a buttplug to Barry's cock. It wasn't just all about the prostate, either – the delicate skin and muscle at the entrance made him ache with arousal when massaged. Barry knew this, of course.

“Barry...”

Barry licked once more, before reaching underneath Ross and gently stroking his dick up and down with a hand he had pre-lubed for the purpose. Ross squirmed and pushed himself closer to Barry, a constant stream of moans escaping him as Barry began to softly rub up and down, not fast enough to let Ross orgasm just yet, but fast enough to heighten his arousal even further. Every ten or twenty seconds, he'd take the hand back and gently massage Ross' ballsack, which would always elicit a breathy whimper from Ross. He was beyond just an erection, he was more turned on than he'd ever been in his life. The hard wax on his back, the throbbing of his sore, whipped ass, Barry's smooth touch, the way his arms were bound and his eyes blindfolded...everything was a constant reminder of how he had no control, how Barry completely _owned_ him. Barry withdrew his hand from Ross' cock and began to stroke his inner thighs as he licked his asshole, his own cock getting harder and harder as Ross surrendered himself completely. He knew instinctively when to stop teasing and begin jerking on Ross' cock, this time more vigorously, for Ross was so close to orgasm that if he didn't masturbate him, the man would likely come by himself, without stimulation. Sure enough, it only took a minute or so before Ross came, his breath coming in hard, fast pants and his whole body shaking as come shot out of him. Usually, Ross would be untied quite quickly after his orgasm, so that he could suck Barry off. This time, however, Barry climbed onto the bed and stood over Ross, pulling his jeans and underwear down and beginning to jerk himself off, images of the session with Ross flashing through his head as he gasped and moaned his way to a powerful orgasm. As his come exploded across Ross' back, Barry took a mental picture of Ross, shivering a little, with a sore, bruised ass and a mixture of wax and come splattered across his back. He was his.

* * *

 

“Are you okay, Ross?”

The two were curled up in Barry's bed, Ross still naked (but cleaned), and Barry wearing a T-shirt and underwear but nothing more. Both were sleepy after their session, Ross especially so – being teased, whipped and wanked off had left him exhausted.

“I'm fine.”

Barry pushed his face into Ross' shoulder, wrapping his arms around his skinny waist, and the two fell asleep that way, warm, happy and close together. Danny couldn't suppress his smile when he peeked into the room to check if Barry was in later and saw them asleep together, the candle, flogger and lube still strewn across the floor.

 


End file.
